Anklets and Pineapple 2
by americanidol82
Summary: Back for Part 2 of the Epic Journey Between Shawn and Neal!
1. Preview

Anklets and Pineapple #2

Do Gus, Neal, and Mozzie make it out alive?

Who is Diego? Will they be able to find him with the Koala dead?

Will the FBI & SBPD be able to continue to work together, or will different options cause friction?

How will it all turn out in the end? Or is the end even near?

Find out in Pineapple and Anklets #2

Coming to you real soon

**Sneak Peek**

"Say Gus, you don't seem very useless around here." Diego said. "Everyone else has a useful skill but you, you have nothing. So I don't really need you anymore."

"Does this mean I can finally go home?" Gus asked with hope.

"No, of course not." Diego said. With that Diego grabbed the nearest knife of the counter and lunged at Gus.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"We are going in. Diana watch my backside." Peter yelled from the side of the bank. Recently, there was a newsflash in the case with the Diego. It had been over a week since anyone had seen Mozzie, Gus, or Neal. No knew developments had been made, until early this morning when the SBPD got a call that there was an intruder in the Santa Barbra Bank. One witness claimed to see 3 men exiting a truck, and heading into the back of the building. The descriptions of the three men that were given sounded vaguely like Mozzie, Gus and Neal.

"Can't I just go in and scoop out the place?" Shawn asked, "Gus and I already solved a bank hostage a few years ago."

"No, you stay right where you are and don't move a foot Spencer." Lassiter growled at Shawn as he hopped out of the back of the FBI surveillance van. Lassiter and Juliet went around one side of the building, as Peter and Diana went around the other. Through the radio Peter signaled to enter the backside of the building. He kicked down the door shouting, "FBI! Hands in the air."

Seconds later, through the front entrance Juliet O'Hara yelled "SBPD! Put your hands in the air." They identified three men with guns. They all had masks on, all of which resembled the three men they were looking for.

"Dang it!" Peter yelled when he realized they didn't have the right people. Meanwhile Lassiter was busy handcuffing the three men, and taking off their masks.

"Who are you?" Lassiter demanded.

"Who are you?" One of the men asked.

"I am the chief detective of the SBPD, and all three of you are under arrest." Diana and O'Hara both grabbed one of the guys and took them back to the squad cars.

"Does anyone know who these guys are?" Chief Vick asked when they all returned to the surveillance van.

"None of them would talk, but they have to be associated with Diego. They all were wearing masks." Peter pulled out the masks and saw the faces of Mozzie, Gus, and Neal. Shawn snatched the masks with Gus's face on it, and gaped at it. "Look at this," he started, "They can't get his noses right. Gus's nose is clearly much bigger!"

Later in the day, they put all three men in different holding rooms, each with a cop guarding the door. All the team from the FBI and SBPD spend the afternoon searching their databases for recognition of these men.  
>"I can't find them anywhere. I have searched everything I have." Juliet said to Chief Vick after stepping in her office. Moments later Peter stepped in extremely confused. "The FBI is supposed to have info onto every person in our system. I have put these faces into the system a million times, and I can't get anything on any of them. Its practically like they don't exist."<p>

"We need to put an end to this." Chief Vick said, leading everyone out of her office. Peter, Shawn and her went down to the holding rooms, just to find three police guards all laying on the floor, unconscious, and all three holding rooms empty.  
>"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?" Peter yelled, banging his head against the wall. "What type of off operation do you run here? I have two of my best men missing, all because you guys can't hold an investigation, and now our one lead on this case is missing."<p>

Peter stopped yelling and got up and slammed the door behind him. Shawn started shaking is head. "Well this isn't looking good. I think he might be mad at us."

Meanwhile, several miles away, in a basement, sat three men. They had just escaped from the SBPD, and were preparing for their next move. The first man reached for his phone.

"I am calling Diego, and I want to get out of here. We have done more that enough for him." He reached on top of his head and pulled of a second mask. He then reached into his pocked and plopped his glasses on his face.

"Mozzie, you know he isn't going to let us go. Think about if it was us. Would you let the only people who know our whereabouts out? He is going to keep under his control until he is done with whatever he is doing." He then also pulled of a skin-tight mask, which hid his identity.

"Does anyone know what he is doing with us. We have been with him for forever, and I still don't know why we are here. I am so behind in my work, and I am probably going to be fired by now."

"Calm down Gus," Neal said, "Everything is going to be ok. We will figure out some way to get out of here."

So in a basement sat Mozzie, Gus and Neal, all tired of their life in Diego's control. They were all safe for now, which was all that truly mattered.

Back at the SBPD Shawn was staring at a video from the holding room of one of the suspects that escaped earlier that day. It took him a few times to look closely, while the suspect was passing back and forth, Shawn noticed a line around the suspects neck. He got it! All the suspects were wearing a second mask. After Lassiter ripped off their first masks, no one suspected they were wearing a second one. They all were wearing long sleeved clothes, and never talked, so no one could recognize their voices. Shawn ran upstairs, and told the others what he had a psychic feeling about. Being Shawn, he had to make it all theatrical.

"The sprits, the are coming to me." He yelled running to the room.

"Spencer, we are all incredibly busy. So hurry up and spit it out if you have something to say." Lassiter said completely annoyed.

"Lassie boy, I am trying. I need to let them come to me. Its as if they are disguised. They have costumes, wait no not costumes. Masks. That's it the suspects had masked on." Shawn collapsed into the chair, faking his exhaustion.

"Well they all were wearing masks when we found them in the bank, remember? They were disguised as Gus, Neal and Mozzie." Juliet added in.

"I think Spencer might be onto something." Chief Vick said looking into the computer monitor. "One of them is readjusting what looks like a mask."

She pointed at the screen, confirming their suspicions. Peter took after down to the holding cells.  
>"I know what this is. The first time Neal tried to escape from jail, he used this exact technique to get out. He told me how it worked after I found him, and said he was one of the only people who knew to do this. Neal was here. That doesn't make any sense. Why doesn't he say anything."<p>

Shawn smiled grabbing some M&M's. "Neal, Mozzie, and Gus were here. Diego is a sly dog. Now its time to go get 'em!"


End file.
